Sumiruna's Secret Love
by Ayumu Lyster
Summary: First FF yang bersambung. Sumiruna menemukan dambaan hatinya setelah lama meratapi kepedihan masa lalunya. Siapakah orang itu? Apa yang menyebabkan ia mampu merebut hati Sumiruna yang telah lama tertutup? Updated The Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Replica

**Disclaimer :** NG Life by Kusanagi Mizuho

Pasti sudah bisa menduga apa jadinya kalau NG Life itu buatanku hahaha *tawa mencurigakan*

**Pairing :** Syricuse (Sirix) & Sumiruna (Smyrna)

Udah di warning ya hahai

**Warning : **OC, OOC! Ceritanya melambaaaiiiiiiii

Cerita geje yang aneh dan bisa menyebabkan anda-anda sekalian sakit kepala, mual-mual, muntah-muntah, ataupun pingsan! Harap hati-hati! (bercandaaa haha XDDD)

**A/N : **MARI MERAMAIKAN FANDOM NG LIFE! *teriak-teriak gj*

FF pertama yang bersambung! Hahaha. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari volume terakhir NG Life hihi.. Dan karena saya merasa kasian sama Sumiruna, dibuatlah ff ini. Mohon dibaca nih ff pertama saya yang to be continued ini. Silahkan di review. Saya menerima kritik, saran, terutama pujian /plak. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

* * *

**Sumiruna's Secret Love**

_"Sumiruna, aku... suka padamu. Maukah kau menerima cintaku? Menikahiku? Sudikah kau bersamaku dalam setiap kegirangan maupun kepedihan hati?"_  
_"Vellius... Aku... Aku bersedia menikahimu."_  
_"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sampai kemenangan menjadi milikku. Aku akan menikahimu setelah perang berakhir. Sudikah engkau menungguku?"_  
_"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Vellius."_

Janji. Sumiruna sering mendengar janji itu terngiang ditelinganya. Membuka luka lama yang menyakitkan. Menorehkan kepedihan baru dalam dada. Sering ia menangis terpejam membayangkan saat janji itu terucap. Saat terindah dalam hidupnya. Diringi berjuta suara percikan arus Sungai Sarnus yang menghantam bebatuan, Vellius mengucapkan janjinya. Mengingatnya bagai mengukir ulang luka di hati Sumiruna.

_Aku benci pemuda-pemuda Pompeii! Aku benci harus dilahirkan sebagai wanita yang ditakdirkan mencintai laki-laki! Aku benci harus mencintai!_ hati Sumiruna terus berkeluh kesah. Ia bisa merasakan gejolak kepedihan dalam hatinya. Dia benci dengan pemuda-pemuda Pompeii yang suka seenaknya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Sumiruna menemukan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Saat itu Sumiruna sedang pergi ke rumah sahabatnya, Aglaia. Ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan tiga orang pemuda Pompeii yang menghalangi jalannya. Sumiruna benci pemuda-pemuda itu. Pemuda-pemuda itu bau minuman memabukkan, menutupi wewangian musim semi yang mendamaikan hati.

"Kau Sumiruna ya? Kakaknya Selena 'kan?" tanya salah satu pemuda berkalung aneh sambil berjalan ke arah Sumiruna. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang karena mabuk.

Sumiruna tidak menjawab sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda-pemuda itu. Sumiruna menduga mereka salah satu bawahan Brutus.

"Hei Sumiruna. Jangan sombong ya!" tukas laki-laki yang satu lagi. Pemuda itu mengenakan tunik sekelam abu.

"Semenjak ditinggal mati tunanganmu, kau jadi sombong begini ya." hardik salah seorang diantara mereka yang menggunakan bandana merah.

Sumiruna merasa bagai disengat listrik berjuta-juta volt. Ia merasakan hatinya bergejolak. Entah karena luapan kemarahan atau kesedihan. Bahkan mungkin keduanya. Sumiruna ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu juga. Namun apa daya. Alih-alih menjerit dalam tangis, Sumiruna meneteskan butiran-butiran kepedihan yang mulai menyusup keluar dari matanya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dari sudut matanya, Sumiruna bisa melihat ketiga pemuda itu memasang muka puas.

"Kau sedih karena ditinggal mati Vellius ya?" kata pemuda bertunik abu itu. Hati Sumiruna bergetar saat mendengar nama seseorang yang dulu pernah merebut hatinya, dan kini dicampakannya hati Sumiruna menjadi jutaan keping.

"Sudah diam! Jangan ganggu aku!" kata-kata itu keluar secara tiba-tiba dari bibir Sumiruna.

"Hei? Beraninya kau menyuruh kami!" tukas pemuda berkalung aneh. "Reis, keluarkan Doin!" tambahnya selagi menatap pemuda berbandana merah.

Pemuda yang berbandana merah-yang ternyata bernama Reis-langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung yang ia bawa. Sesuatu yang menyilaukan berbentuk pendek. Sebuah bilah tajam dengan ukiran-ukiran nan indah berbaring diatasnya. Sebuah belati berukir bernama Doin.

Reis mendekat sambil menodongkan Doin. Sumiruna terjatuh. Ia memejamkan mata karena takut. Ia bisa merasakan detik-detik kematiannya yang akan segera tiba. Merasakan hawa kematian sedingin es merambati tubuhnya. Sumiruna berpikir akan suatu hal. Ada secercah harapan di lubuk hatinya. Memikirkan bertemu dengan Vellius di kehidupan yang lain. Tapi itu semua hanya menjadi mimpi saat Sumiruna mendengar keributan. Suara pukulan dan desingan bilah logam yang saling beradu. Sumiruna memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata dan paras yang mirip sekali dengan Vellius. Seketika Sumiruna dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memberi pelajaran kepada trio pemabuk yang sempat mengancam nyawa Sumiruna. Kini mereka bertiga sedang terbirit-birit melarikan diri. Dalam hati Sumiruna bertanya-tanya siapakah pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Vellius. Hanya potongan rambutnya yang berbeda.

_Apakah Vellius masih hidup? Ia menyelamatkanku?_ Sumiruna membatin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sumiruna meraih tangan itu dan segera berdiri. Saat memegang tangan pemuda itu, Sumiruna bisa merasakan kehangatan yang abadi, kedamaian yang tak lekang oleh waktu dari tangannya yang lembut.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Sumiruna bertanya balik, "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Bagai memberikan hujan pada hati Sumiruna yang mulai tandus. Membuat jantung Sumiruna berdegup lebih kencang.

"Aku Syricuse. Salam kenal."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **HUWEEEEEEEEEE HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

gj yaaaa? maaaaaaaaaaf saya memang ngga pandai bikin fanfic~

gimana pendapatnyaaaa? mohoon di review OwO

makasiiiih~


	2. Chapter 2: Forever and Always

**Disclaimer:** NG Life by Kusanagi Mizuho

**Pairing:** Syricuse (Sirix) & Sumiruna (Smyrna)

**Warning: **OC, OOC, melambai, akhir (mungkin) nyebelin, alur terlalu cepat, typo(s), dan bla bla bla yang lain

**A/N: **Last Chapter kawaaaaan! Maaf kalo freak dan gj. Terimakasih untuk Kanna Ayasaki yang unyunya tiada terkira #eh hingga ia membantu saya menemukan beberapa typo di ff ini. Terimakasih juga bagi yang mau baca hiks. Juga maaf karena updatenya lamaaaaaa banget _

* * *

**Sumiruna's Secret Love**

(Chapter 2: Forever and Always)

"Aku Syricuse. Salam kenal."

Syricuse? Sumiruna lebih senang jika mendengar pemuda itu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah _dia_. Mungkin Sumiruna membenci siapapun yang menyebut-nyebut nama pemuda _itu_. Namun jika pemuda ini yang menyebutnya, Sumiruna tidak akan pernah membencinya. Bertemu dengannya justru membuat Sumiruna bingung. Ada dua perasaan bertolak belakang dalam hatinya saat ini. Sedih karena teringat kembali dengan wajah orang yang membuat hatinya lama tertutup kelam sekaligus senang karena seperti bertemu kembali dengan orang yang pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya.

"Kalau kau siapa?" tanya pemuda bernama Syricuse itu kembali sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu mirip sekali dengan senyuman yang dulu selalu Sumiruna lihat. Sumiruna ingin melenyapkan ingatan akan senyuman itu di otaknya. Namun alih-alih sedih karenanya, Sumiruna justru senang bisa melihat kembali replika senyuman dari orang yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Nona? Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sumiruna soal senyuman seseorang yang menerima dua rasa darinya. Cinta dan benci.

Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Sumiruna. "Aku… aku Sumiruna."

Bagi Sumiruna, ini seperti mengulang kembali pertemuannnya yang pertama dengan _dia_. Waktu itu, saat _dia_ menanyakan nama pada Sumiruna, Sumiruna sempat melamun dan membuat _dia_ kembali mengulang pertanyaan_nya_ soal nama Sumiruna. Waktu itu Sumiruna juga tersipu malu, sama seperti sekarang ini.

*'*'*

Sejak saat itu, Sumiruna menemukan kembali warna dalam hidupnya. Merenung dalam tangis hilang dari kamus Sumiruna saat ini. Pergi ke padang rumput dekat Amphiteater telah menjadi agendanya setiap hari. Ini bukan karena Sumiruna berubah menjadi gadis pecinta tanaman atau semacamnya. Ini semua karena Syricuse. Syricuse adalah seorang gladiator—Sumiruna tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan Syricuse sebagai seorang gladiator karena baginya Syricuse selalu menjadi pahlawan dan penghukum orang-orang yang telah melakukan kejahatan. Dengan berada di dekat Amphiteater, Sumiruna akan lebih sering menemui Syricuse. Sekarang hari-hari kelam Sumiruna mulai hilang. Sejak hari saat pertemuan itu terjadi, senyuman selalu menghiasi wajah Sumiruna.

"Syricuse?" panggil Sumiruna sembari melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok pemuda berbaju zirah lengkap dengan helm perang dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu segera mendekat ke arah Sumiruna. Dia memang Syricuse. Pemuda yang selalu ia tunggu kedatangannya di padang rumput ini. "Sumiruna? Kau kemari lagi?"

Sumiruna mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak suka aku kemari?"

Syricuse segera tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan khawatir karena takut Sumiruna akan memukul kepalanya atau apapun yang lebih buruk dari itu. "Bukan begitu. Justru aku senang Sumiruna datang kesini."

_Senang?_

Benarkah itu yang Sumiruna dengar? Ia bahkan tak mampu memahami arti kalimat tersebut begitu cepat. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ia merasa sesak. Sumiruna terlampau senang untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tak mampu berkata hingga akhirnya hanya tersenyum mendengar itu semua.

"Tuan Fronto! Anda harus kembali ke Amphiteater lima belas menit lagi!" teriak seseorang mengingatkan Syricuse, lalu menghilang ke dalam Amphiteater.

Sumiruna langsung mencengkram lengan Syricuse yang terlindung besi. Matanya terlihat kaget. "Sebutkan nama lengkapmu."

"Eh?" Syricuse bahkan terlalu terkejut hingga tidak mengerti maksud gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Cepat sebutkan namamu!" Sumiruna mencengkram lengan Syricuse lebih keras. Mungkin pelindung tangan Syricuse—yang sudah mulai berkarat—bisa saja berubah bengkok dengan tenaga mengerikan yang Sumiruna miliki.

Kedua alis Syricuse bertaut, bingung dengan apa maksud Sumiruna sebenarnya. "Syricuse Lucretius Fronto. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sumiruna mendengar dengan jelas bagian nama _dia_ yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya. "Kau kenal…" ia benci mengucap nama itu "Vellius?"

Entah kenapa, Sumiruna berharap Syricuse bukan siapa-siapa _dia_. Ia berharap hanya kebetulan saja nama keluarga mereka sama. Tanpa hubungan kekerabatan apapun.

"Dia kakakku," ucap Syricuse mantap dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan senyuman_nya_.

Sumiruna benci menelan kenyataan ini. Dia tidak ingin mencintai seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah adik dari orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Ia benci ini semua. Ini justru begitu menyakitkan baginya. Sumiruna tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, berharap Syricuse tidak melihatnya menangis. Sumiruna yakin air matanya tak kuasa ia hentikan begitu cepat. Ia tidak ingin Syricuse melihatnya menangis. Sumiruna memutuskan untuk lari dari padang rumput itu. Meninggalkan Syricuse yang masih bingung dengan ini semua.

"Sumiruna!" teriak Syricuse. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sumiruna tak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Suaranya pasti bergetar. Ia yakin menjawab pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuat Syricuse mengetahui ia sedang menangis.

*'*'*

Sumiruna tidak pernah pergi ke padang rumput itu lagi. Ia kembali ke agenda awal, merenungkan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Mencintai Syricuse seakan menjadi sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap keduanya. Sumiruna membenci hal itu. Jika akhirnya hal ini yang terjadi, ia berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan Syricuse. Ia berharap mati saat itu juga. Jika begitu keadaannya, semuanya akan lebih baik.

Tetapi ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting. Hidupnya. Hidupnya bahkan terlampau berharga untuk hilang dalam kehampaan. Sumiruna masih memiliki banyak orang berharga dalam hidupnya dan tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Ia harus bangkit menghadapi ketiga masa dalam hidupnya. Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan.

"Sumiruna!"

_Suara itu. Syricuse?_

Sumiruna kira hari itu Syricuse akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi dirinya atau apapun yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih baik. Tapi kabar baik itu bukan untuk Sumiruna.

"Sumiruna, aku dan Selena akan menikah."

Syricuse menggandeng tangan adik Sumiruna. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Hati Sumiruna terasa sakit saat itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasakan sebagaian rasa senang di hatinya.

"Benarkah begitu?" suara Sumiruna terdengar bergetar. Sumiruna harap ia tidak menangis saat itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan orang lain. Tapi terasa begitu kentara kedua matanya telah berair. "Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Selena tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih Kak Sumiruna," Sumiruna senang jika adiknya bahagia dan ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi adiknya itu.

"Selena?" panggil Sumiruna.

"Ya Kak?" tanya Selena. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Sumiruna menarik tangan Syricuse. "Boleh kupinjam Syricuse sebentar," Sumiruna telah berjalan sembari membawa Syricuse sebelum mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Baik Kak," jawab Selena sesaat sebelum kakaknya itu menghilang dari pandangan.

*'*'*

Sumiruna membawa Syricuse pergi ke Sungai Sarnus, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan _dia_ dan juga tempat dimana janji itu diucapkan oleh _dia_. Vellius Aeneias Fronto.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Syricuse dengan nada penuh tanya.

Sumiruna melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Syricuse, tersenyum melihat indahnya aliran air sungai yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Vellius. "Disinilah tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu Vellius."

Syricuse terdiam sesaat seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Kau? Sumiruna tunangan kakakku?" tanya Syricuse tak percaya. "Aku kira ada Sumiruna lain di kota ini."

Sumiruna memukul kepala Syricuse. "Bodoh! Jika kau sudah tahu sejak awal kenapa tidak bilang?"

Syricuse tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena imbas dari kekesalan Sumiruna.

"Apa kau tahu aku pernah mencintaimu?" tanya Sumiruna tiba-tiba. Membuat Syricuse terdiam beberapa saat, berhenti mengelus kepalanya. "Apa kau pernah menyukaiku?"

Syricuse menghela nafas perlahan selagi menatap mata Sumiruna lekat-lekat. "Maafkan aku. Aku menyukai Sumiruna sebagai kakak karena aku mencintai Selena."

Sumiruna kembali tersenyum, pandangannya teralih kembali ke aliran sungai. "Jangan meminta maaf. Itu 'kan dulu," Sumiruna mengambil sebuah batu, melemparkannya ke aliran deras Sungai Sarnus. Semuanya terdiam dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara percikan air yang menghantam bebatuan.

Gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu kembali menatap Syricuse, tersenyum padanya. "Aku sadar aku menyukaimu karena bayangan Vellius dalam dirimu," mata Sumiruna kembali berair. "Aku sadar yang aku cintai sesungguhnya adalah Vellius. Dulu, saat ini, dan selamanya."

Sumiruna sekarang mulai bisa memaafkan Vellius karena Vellius sesungguhnya tidak bersalah. Takdirlah yang memisahkan mereka. Ini bukanlah kehendak Vellius yang sesungguhnya. Karena itulah, Sumiruna akan tetap mencintai Vellius. Selamanya.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** The Last Chapter ini, akhirnya jadi juga. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ini baru di update setelah beratus-ratus tahun kawan. Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah baca ff nan gj ini. Makasih semuaaaaanyaaaaa *nangis terharu*


End file.
